The Two of Us: A Christmas special
by Punisher143
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. This is my first attempt at a holiday themed story, so I hope it goes well.


**Right, so this is my first attempt at a Christmas themed story. I hope it goes well. Happy holidays and all that good stuff.  
**

* * *

Amy was asleep, or at least as close as she could get considering the whole 'possessed by a dead guy' thing. Dante was getting pretty restless for some reason. It might have been because they hadn't really been doing anything since they got out for winter break. Despite that, he hadn't been anymore unruly than he ever was. 'Amy?' Dante said, his voice echoing in her head. 'Leave me alone,' Amy said back covering her head with her pillow. 'Amy, you've been doing nothing but sleep ever since winter break started. Hell, I think you've been sleeping even when I'm in control.'

'Can you blame me? Let me sleep.' Amy said. 'Well, at least do me a favor and get up long enough to check the frickin' date.' Dante said. Amy grumbled and obliged. 'If will shut you up for a while, the date's December 21st. Now let me sleep.' It only took a few seconds for what she said to sink in and afterwards Amy bolted upright and snatched the mini calendar that was on her bedside.

"What? How is it the 21st already? The break started on the 15th didn't it?" Amy asked aloud. 'Weren't you listening? You've been asleep most of the week,' Dante said, 'And it's really hard to get Christmas shopping done when I don't know what to get anyone.' Amy was a little panicked now.

"But I did give you ideas right?" Amy asked, "I do remember giving you some."

'Yeah, you did one idea each for Sonic, Cream, Blaze, and Tails. But you were kind of out of it when you gave me those ideas, so I wasn't sure if they were right, although I still got them.' Dante said. Amy got out of bed. 'And where did you put them?' She asked. 'They're right where I put everything, on your desk.' Dante replied. There were indeed four items on the desk. Amy went over to check what they were. A pair of running shoes for Sonic, some kind of engineering gizmo for Tails, a chao care kit which was a joint gift for Cream and Cheese, and by far the most bizarre thing Amy told him about was various cooking books and apparatus that Blaze, for some reason, wanted.

'Did you have any trouble getting these?' Amy asked. 'You have no idea. Who knew Chao were such popular pets and why does Blaze need mundane cooking appliances when she's a pyrokinetic?' Dante asked. Amy didn't really have a good answer to that, so she ignored it. 'Is this all you got?' Dante sighed and said, 'This was all you gave me.' The two of them were quiet. 'Then we got work to do,' Amy finally said and went to get ready to go out.

Cream was taking advantage of the break, which entailed playing outside with her mom and Cheese. The two were having a small snowball fight when Amy came out. "Amy," Cream shouted at Amy. She waved while her young friend ran up to her. "Hey Cream."

"Hi Amy," Cream said, and then looked thoughtful as if choosing her next words carefully. "I um… didn't know if you would wake up today." Amy laughed a little which caused Cream to relax; she could never tell if a certain comment would set Amy off. "Yeah, I guess I have been taking advantage of the break," Amy said. Cream couldn't help but giggle a little too. "So, what are you doing today?" Cream asked and who seemed unaware that Cheese was piling snow on her head. "Well, I still got to get some shopping done. Hopefully I'll be done today," Amy said. "Oh really," Cream asked tilting her head, which caused the small snow pile to fall off. Cream looked at the fallen snow, then at Cheese, then back to Amy. "So you won't be able to play today?" Amy shook her head. "Maybe not today, but I'll play with you tomorrow," Amy said. 'Right, Dante?' She then said to her mental guest.

'Huh? Oh, yeah I'll play with her,' Dante said back. Amy smiled and rubbed Creams head. "Well, I got to get going. I'll talk to you later." Cream nodded and turned to go back to Vanilla. She was about halfway there when she felt something hit her. 'Oh, she didn't,' Cream thought and turned to see Amy tossing a snowball into the air and a grin on her face. "No fair!" Cream shouted. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Amy shouted back and tossed the snowball, which went wild. Before Cream could retaliate, Amy ran away as fast as she could.

'Nice throw,' Dante said. He couldn't help but share his host's high spirits. It must have been the snow. 'Yeah, she'll probably try to get me back later, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there.' Amy was running through her mental check list of gifts and general daydreaming that she tended to do. There was also that small optimistic hope that this year would be the one where Sonic would finally be hers. 'Hey, I think you missed the turn to the mall,' Dante said. "What?" Amy exclaimed and brought her run to a stop. 'Maybe you should pay more attention to what's going on now.' Dante said. "Oh, shut up," Amy said aloud.

'_What about that one?'_ Amy asked while pointing out what she was talking about. _'I don't know; it doesn't look real sturdy. Besides, why would Rouge want that?' _Dante asked. Amy shrugged and looked it over again. '_It's the thought that counts and knowing her and her jewel habits she could use jewelry cleaner,'_ she said putting it back. _'Please, I think she just throws every jewel she collects into a hot tub and soaks in it on the weekends,'_ Dante said. Amy laughed a little while walking out of the store she was in. _'That was a pretty good one,'_ Amy complimented. _'I'm dead serious.'_ Dante said.

Amy just rolled her eyes and continued through the mall. _'Right, except for Rouge I think we got everyone.'_ Amy said double checking her mental list. _'Ah don't worry about it, there's still five days till Christmas.'_ Dante said. Amy set her purchases on a bench and stretched her arms out. _'Yeah, I guess you have a point.' _Amy eyes snapped open as if she just realized something. "He's here." She whispered.

'_Oh no,'_ Dante said. Amy grabbed her bags set off with a focused determination. _'I hope you're not planning anything reckless,'_ Dante said, the concern showing in his voice. _'Don't worry, I'm just curious at what he's doing,'_ Amy said while staying her course. Amy made it to the food court where she found Sonic. _'There, he's just eating. Can we go now?'_ Dante asked. Amy just smirked as Sonic went and sat with Tails at a table. _'What, I can't go and say hi?'_ She asked.

"Man, this time of the year can really get to you, huh?" Sonic asked Tails and set the food tray down. "I guess so," Tails said. The two of them were a little behind on their Christmas shopping and decided to get some lunch, which of course consisted of chili dogs. "It's hard to believe it's almost Christmas," Tails mused. Sonic swallowed the mouthful he had before answering. "I know it seems like only yesterday we were busy fighting Eggman. Time certainly flies without the distraction, huh?"

"I'll say," Amy said, startling the two and nearly causing Sonic to drop his chili dog. "Where did you come from?" Sonic asked. "I just sat down. You need to pay more attention." Sonic just shook his head. "So what do you want?" Amy shrugged. "I was just finishing up my Christmas shopping and decided to say hi."

"You mean you actually got up early enough this year to get your shopping done? I'm actually impressed," Sonic said jokingly. "I hope that was a joke. If it wasn't, I will hurt you badly." Amy said in the same kind of cheery voice she had whenever she talked to Sonic, which of course caused chills to run down his spine. Amy stood up and grabbed her bags. "I got to go. I'll see you later guys." She said and walked off. "I have to say she's definitely mellowed out in the last couple of years," Tails said. "Yeah, but that somehow makes her more scary," Sonic said, "Anyway, which store should we hit next?"

'Put the bow there and done.' Amy had just finished wrapping the last present and was honestly glad to be done with it. 'We're still missing a few things, but I think we should be good for now.' Dante said as Amy placed the gifts in a corner of the room. 'Yeah, can I go back to sleep now?' Amy asked. 'Alright, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so focused on sleep? The entire time I've known you, you've been the most energetic girl I've ever met.' 'Oh, shut up,' was all the response that she gave. Dante sighed. 'Oh whatever, I got things to do tomorrow anyway. Just try not to wake up tomorrow.' Amy just nodded and got ready for bed.

[The next day]

"Do you see her Cheese?" Cream asked from her hiding spot. Cheese gave an affirmative noise and Cream got ready. It was really the simplest plan she could come up with: waiting for Amy to leave her apartment and nailing her with a snowball before she knew what hit her. "Why are you hiding?" a voice asked from behind her, which startled Cream into reflexively throwing the snowball at the person behind her. Cream was shocked to see that Amy had somehow gotten behind her. "Amy? What, but how did you…?" Amy just shrugged and said, "Powers, I have them." Cream and Cheese both gave her a strange look which she ignored. "Anyway, what do you want to do today?" It took Cream a few seconds to process the question. "Oh, um well…" she stammered, trying to think. However, Amy provided an answer. "Why don't we go outside and finish what I started yesterday?" She offered. Cream smiled and ran past Amy in order to get outside first.

Dante found out first hand that Cream was a lot more formidable than she looked. The little snowball fight they had was about as intense as one could get. At the moment, they were now just enjoying the snow. 'Too bad Amy is choosing to sleep,' Dante thought to himself. "Well, you two seem to be having fun." Dante turned around and saw Vanilla walking to him. Dante nodded and watch Cream chase Cheese around for a few minutes.

"So, do you have any plans for Christmas?" Vanilla asked. Dante shrugged and said, "I don't know, maybe I'll go to a party with friends." Vanilla nodded. "Um, ma'am," Dante started after a few moments, "Can I ask you something?" Vanilla looked at her and nodded. "Of course you can," she said. Dante scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right way to phrase his question. "Well, I got this idea a little while ago, and I was hoping that you could help me with it." Cream walked over, curious about the conversation. "Need help with what?" Cream asked. "It's something like a special present for a special person." Dante explained.

Cram and Cheese both tilted their heads. "Is it for Sonic?" Cream asked. Dante shook his head softly. "No, not exactly," he said and explained what he wanted to do. "That sounds like fun," Cream said when Dante was done. Vanilla nodded and said, "Yes it does, but we might want to get started now if you want it to be done by Christmas." Dante nodded in agreement. "Thanks, this means a lot to me," he said. "Don't worry about it, we're happy to help." Cream said. Dante nodded again and the group walked back in to get started.

[Christmas day]

'AMY, GET UP!' Dante shouted which caused Amy to jerk awake. 'What is it?' Amy asked. 'It's Christmas, you can't sleep in on Christmas,' Dante said. It might have been because Amy was tired, but Dante sounded almost exactly like a child waking up a parent. 'Will you calm down, I wasn't going to.' Amy said. 'Well, I really couldn't be too sure, since you spent most of the week sleeping or close to it.' 'Ah whatever,' Amy said and grabbed got the clothes to wear for the day. 'Oh don't give me that, I'm just a little excited,' Dante said. They didn't continue the conversation until after her shower was done.

'Look, I know that your excited because it's Christmas and all, but you should still calm down.' Amy said. 'Yeah, I guess I'm just pent up since I've been working all week.' Dante replied. Amy finished getting dressed and was a little curious about that little statement. 'What do you mean?' she asked. Dante sighed and said, 'Don't laugh ok? I kind of asked Cram and her mom to help me…make a present for you.' Amy was still confused. 'Consider it a thank you gift for putting up with me for the past while. It's in your desk.' Dante explained. Amy went over and opened the desk and indeed found a surprise.

There were a couple of plush dolls inside the desk. One was of Amy in her school uniform and the other was, surprisingly, of Dante in his black robes. 'Yeah I know what you're thinking, but it was the best I could come up with,' Dante said. Amy smiled a little at this. 'Hey, give yourself a little credit. I think they look pretty good for short notice.' Amy said. 'Ah stop trying to flatter me,' Dante said, sounding a little embarrassed, 'Besides, Cream and Vanilla helped me out a lot.' Amy set the plushies down and nodded. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Don't we have a party to go to?' Dante said. "Yes, we do," Amy said and went to get her gifts.


End file.
